


То, что она никогда не могла игнорировать

by allla5960



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сьюзен может игнорировать весь окружающий мир, но всегда есть то, что она никогда бы не смогла игнорировать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что она никогда не могла игнорировать

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — CatherineWinner  
> Оригинал — http://archiveofourown.org/works/150368
> 
> Бета перевода — vivian_damor_blok

Когда они возвращаются в Англию, месяцев пять как оставив Нарнию, Сьюзен игнорирует разрушенные здания и зоны военных действий, которые некогда были ее домом. Ведь гораздо проще делать вид, что эти здания до сих пор целы, чем думать о том, что они символизируют. 

Сьюзен игнорирует то, как мать смотрит на нее, так, будто она превращается во что-то... Не совсем правильное. 

Однажды Великодушная Королева Нарнии игнорирует отсутствие отца. Но, по правде, его отсутствие почти благословение; пусть лучше он будет находиться далеко от неё, чем смотреть, как мать. 

Сьюзен игнорирует детей, смотрящих на нее в школе, когда Питер подходит поздороваться во время обеда. Они все высмеивают ее из-за того, что ей все ещё нужно внимание брата, дразнят ее, но Сьюзен плевать. 

Сьюзен игнорирует пустую постель. Тем не менее, когда посреди ночи ее рука скользит к пустой половине, она просыпается от ледяных прикосновений простыней. У нее больше нет выбора, но она перекатывается на ту сторону и игнорирует отсутствие своего короля. 

Сьюзен игнорирует взгляды мужчин, направленные на нее, раньше она ответила бы, но так лучше, больше удовлетворения от этих взглядов. 

Она игнорирует, как его глаза все ещё смотрят на нее. Они будто заявляют на нее свои права, и она знает, что так будет всегда. 

Сьюзен может игнорировать практически все.

Одна-единственная вещь, которую она никогда не была в состоянии игнорировать, — его прикосновения. Его поцелуи. Его самого. 

И в самый разгар ее игнорирования, борьбы и пряток от всего окружающего Королева Сьюзен Великодушная понимает, что это она никогда не сможет игнорировать, и она наслаждается этим.


End file.
